Sleeping Beauty of the Nile
by Scarabsi
Summary: [on hold] Sorry for the horrible title. In Ancient Egypt, the pharaohs of Upper and Lower Egypt had an agreement- but something went wrong with thier plan and their sons end up getting engaged to each other! (Shonen-ai YB&B, slight Y&Y)
1. Angry

I've decided to write a surprise yaoi fic! (gets clobbered by yaoi fans who thinks she is insulting them) Hey, you don't have to read this! My first yaoi attempt, go easy on me and my horrible writing skills ;_;  
  
No own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
--------------------------------------- Once upon a time, in ancient Egypt, the pharaoh of Upper Egypt and the pharaoh of Lower Egypt decided to get together and decide to marry off their children to each other to unite upper and lower Egypt, then have the couple rule together as one. The pharaoh of Upper Egypt had a son, and the pharaoh of Lower Egypt had a daughter. The son was about a year older than the daughter, and they've never met each other before. The pharaohs were pretty confident that all was going to come out well.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
However, ten years after the agreement, something went terribly wrong. The pharaoh of Lower Egypt called the pharaoh of Upper Egypt over to have a talk.  
  
"I have some bad news," said the pharaoh of Lower Egypt, "I'm afraid my daughter has died."  
  
The pharaoh of Upper Egypt was shocked. "How did this happen?"  
  
The pharaoh of Lower Egypt sighed. "Chariot accident," he mumbled.  
  
"But what are we going to do about the agreement?"  
  
"That problem is already solved." The pharaoh of Lower Egypt told his friend. "My wife is about to have another child. I have proposed this child to marry your son."  
  
"But what if your new child is a son, also?" the pharaoh of Upper Egypt worried. "If that is to happen, my dear son will surely be very angry. He might even cast a curse on the newborn!"  
  
The pharaoh of Lower Egypt sighed. "I'm afraid we'll have to take that chance. The child will be born tomorrow, and I already planned a ceremony in honor. Your son is probably receiving news that he is invited at this very moment."  
  
The pharaoh of Upper Egypt nodded in defeat. "Alright. I will take the chance." He got up. "Good day to you, and let us pray for a daughter."  
  
"Same. Let us pray."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
On the day of the ceremony, most people who were invited had attended. Including Rahotep, the prince of Upper Egypt. He wanted to see his new wife. It had taken him a long time to forgive his father for not letting him meet her before she died, and wanted to make sure the same thing wouldn't happen again. It won't, won't it? he wondered to himself.  
  
The pharaoh of Lower Egypt's wife stepped out, holding the baby in her arms. A priest walked up and held out his staff. "To our new prince!"  
  
Everyone in the crown cheered. That is, everyone except Rahotep. He was furious. Father engaged me to a prince?!? he thought angrily.  
  
He walked up to the priest and shoved him aside. The crowd grew quiet. He made sure he had everyone's attention, and raised an arm. "I am Rahotep, prince of Upper Egypt! My father foolishly engaged me to his baby, and now he will pay for his mistake!" He glared at the baby that was right next to him. "When this prince reaches the age of sixteen, he will find my ring- " he reached inside his robe and pulled out a golden pendant that had a ring and needles hanging from it "-and he will prick himself with one of the needles and fall into eternal slumber, only to awaken with true love's first kiss!" He laughed evilly and disappeared in a wave of purple fire.  
  
The pharaoh of Lower Egypt rushed forward, but Rahotep had already disappeared from sight. "Oh, my poor, dear son."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know, short and boring, but if I went on, it wouldn't be as suspenseful! The yaoi comes in later.  
  
(goes off into the corner of the room and sulks about her horrible writing skills)  
  
Please review! I'm looking for cheesy stories to read, and flames are welcome. 


	2. Happy

I'm continuing my dumb story. I don't know how long this story is going to last.  
  
Hey, do you want me to write yaoi or just shonen-ai? I'd be more capable of writing shonen-ai, but we all know yaoi is much cheesier...  
  
Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. What'd you expect?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The pharaoh of Lower Egypt was afraid for his son's safety and hid him away in an ordinary house with a few priestesses to take care of and to pose as a normal, poor family. He needed to get his poor son as far away from that monstrous ring as possible. He knew that his son was still engaged to Rahotep, and hoped that something would happen to fix this mess. Perhaps, another daughter?  
  
No such luck. Ever since people saw how Rahotep behaved, none of his wives were willing to let him have a daughter. He had tried to convince them to do it, but they were certain that all his children were cursed to a fateful death. He did not know what to do beside wait.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ryou grew up never knowing that he was a prince of Egypt. He simply thought he was just another ordinary villager. Priestess Isis, one of the pharaoh's favorite and most trusted priestesses, did a good job posing as his mother. Priestess Isis had named him Ryou after Rahotep, but he didn't know that. Nor did he care. He was quite happy that his sixteenth birthday was only a short while away, and he was planning on visiting the Nile every day of the week. He loved to gaze at the way the water was so beautiful.  
  
"Mother! I'm going to the river now!" he said, running out the door excitedly.  
  
"Don't be gone for too long!" Priestess Isis called back.  
  
Ryou ran to a spot at the river where not many people went. He looked around to make sure nobody was there, and started gazing at the water. He smiled happily and pondered about why he always felt like he didn't belong. After not coming to a conclusion for a very, very long time, he just assumed that he was just being weird and went back to enjoying the water's beauty.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rahotep growled. His father had brought him to Lower Egypt; for what?!? To listen to some priest babble and scold about how wrong he had been to curse his own fiancée? His 'fiancée' was a male for crying out loud! He wasn't going to marry a prince!  
  
He stormed past the Nile River. He stopped to look at it. The waters looked very inviting...  
  
"Hell, might as well enjoy their Nile while I'm still here," he mumbled to himself. He walked along side of the river, following the flow. He wasn't really looking where he was going and almost bumped into someone sitting by the edge looking at the river. His first instinct was to growl.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, watch it, kid! I almost kicked your head off!"  
  
Ryou jerked his attention to the voice. He turned to his side and looked at the person that was addressing him, and was surprised by how much they looked alike.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The boy got up and bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry...I was only gazing into the water's reflection.... I wasn't looking for anyone who might be coming by. It was my fault entirely...please forgive my foolishness."  
  
Rahotep looked at the boy. They looked so much alike, except for the fact the boy was shorter and more polite. Rahotep wasn't used to people being so nice to him. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Why are you being so nice?"  
  
The boy jerked his head back up. "Why not? It never hurts to be nice to people...and you look like you're angry about something. I just don't want to give you some more things to be angry about..."  
  
Rahotep was startled. This was a rare kindness that he won't meet everyday on the road. "What is your name, boy?"  
  
The boy stammered. "R-Ryou..."  
  
Rahotep smirked a little. "I'm Rahotep."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "The prince of Upper Egypt!"  
  
Rahotep grabbed his arm before he had a chance to start groveling. "Don't grovel, it annoys me when people grovel."  
  
Ryou nodded and got back up. "Why don't you go back to my place? I'm sure mother will be pleased to meet you..."  
  
Rahotep smirked widely now. "All right."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Mother! I'm back!" Priestess Isis looked up to see Ryou running toward her. "Guess what, mother? I have a new friend I'm sure you'd want to meet..."  
  
Priestess Isis followed Ryou outside where Rahotep was waiting. Priestess Isis recognized him at once. "You!"  
  
Rahotep looked up and recognized the pharaoh's favorite priestess. "You! Priestess Isis!"  
  
Ryou looked confused. "Do you two know each other? Priestess?"  
  
Priestess Isis pushed Ryou back inside the house. "Ryou, I forbid you to go near this person again!"  
  
Ryou was startled. "But I like him! He seems like he could use a friend!"  
  
Priestess Isis looked stern. "No is no, Ryou. This person is dangerous."  
  
Rahotep, to his own surprise, was reluctant to see Ryou leave. "Please- just let me have some time with Ryou?" He glared at Priestess Isis. "I don't know why you'd be living here of all places, but I think your son is a very sweet boy and I'd like to get to know him better."  
  
Priestess Isis finally figured it out. Rahotep didn't know who Ryou really was yet. He thought Ryou was just another common slave child. She thought about it for a while. Well, what Rahotep didn't know wouldn't hurt, right?  
  
"Okay, you can go." She let go of Ryou and entered the house. Ryou and Rahotep looked at each other, puzzled about why she'd suddenly change her mind, shrugged, and left.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Rahotep asked Ryou.  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Dunno. Have anything in mind?"  
  
Rahotep stopped walking, so Ryou stopped to. "I'll take you to the palace. I can show you around."  
  
Ryou looked at Rahotep with horror. "The palace? The pharaoh doesn't allow slavers into the palace without his permission!"  
  
Rahotep grinned at him. "You're an exception. I'll make sure he lets you. If it's you I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Ryou froze.  
  
Rahotep frowned. "Did I do anything wrong?"  
  
"My prince...you smiled..."  
  
Rahotep waved a hand lazily, as if half- trying to swat a fly. "call me Rahotep. I'm sick of that 'my prince' crap." He stopped waving and looked at Ryou. "And what's wrong with me smiling, huh? Is there a law that says princes can't smile?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "It's just that you were always so cold..."  
  
Rahotep glared at him, and he shivered. Now I've done it, I've mad him furious. He's probably going to-  
  
Rahotep ruffled Ryou's hair playfully, grinning again. "Kidding you there. I can't be cold with you around."  
  
They continued walking to the palace in silence, Ryou thinking about that last thing that Rahotep said.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Wow..." Ryou gasped as he looked around Rahotep's room.  
  
"Huh, impressed?" Rayou asked.  
  
"Yeah! Are you sure this is a guest room?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Not really. This is my personal room that belongs to me every time I visit Lower Egypt." Rahotep answered all of Ryou's questions in a bored tone. He wasn't interested in his own room. He was interested in something else...  
  
Rahotep thought. 'What exactly is it I'm thinking about? I know it's there; I just can't place it...' he automatically glanced over at Ryou. '......'  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
That night, Rahotep lay in his bed, unable to sleep. 'It can't be...I swore never to love another male...' he corrected himself. 'No, wait, I swore to myself never to love my fiancée; a normal, not to mention cute and polite, boy doesn't count. Hey, wait a minute! I did not just think that. I did not. I did not!'  
  
Rahotep mentally yelled himself to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Rahotep ran along the Nile again. The Nile was the only way he knew to get to Ryou's house. He reached the area they had met the other day and followed the trail that he remembered had led to his destination.  
  
He reached the house. "Hello?"  
  
Priestess Isis came out. "Hello, Rahotep." She still glared at him icily, but treated him more kindly. "Come in."  
  
Rahotep nodded and stepped inside. "Where is Ryou?" he asked automatically.  
  
Priestess Isis sighed, having expected that question. "He went looking for you about fifteen shouts ago. He said he'd be at the Nile in case you came while he was gone."  
  
Rahotep nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, it's only for Ryou...my son," she added. Priestess Isis was going to make sure Rahotep got it pounded into his head that Ryou was her son, even though he wasn't.  
  
Rahotep felt his cheeks get hot. 'Seriously. Just thinking of Ryou...'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shout from the front door. "Mother, I'm ba- "  
  
A gasp. "Rahotep!" he ran over to the hot-faced prince. "Are you okay? You look a little red..."  
  
Rahotep turned away, waving his hand as if brushing something off. "I'm fine." 'Better not look at him before I start steaming. I can't believe I'm blushing... in front of him...'  
  
"Oh, okay." Ryou smiled cutely and grabbed Rahotep's hand. "Come on, where should we go?"  
  
Rahotep jerked and widened his eyes when Ryou grabbed his hand. He sat for five nanoseconds and fainted.  
  
"Rahotep?" Ryou said, alarmed when the prince fell in his arms. "Rahotep!" He turned to his 'mother'. "Mother, what should we do?!?"  
  
"L-leave him in a bed, and I'll go get a wet cloth!" Priestess Isis said quickly, shocked. Ryou nodded and carried Rahotep to his bed. He gently laid him down and grabbed the cloth from Priestess Isis, laying it on his forehead. Priestess Isis also brought a basket of cool water for later. Ryou nodded thanks and she left the room.  
  
Ryou tried to make the bed a comfortable as possible. He cursed himself for having such a shameful stone headrest for a prince and searched for his jade one. He brought out some more cloth and padded the headrest with it. He took the rest of the cloth to pad the bed and to cover Rahotep's body. 'Great, that's the best I can do...' he thought, frustrated. He pulled an amulet pendant from around his neck and placed it around Rahotep's neck. The amulet was supposed to chase away the god of chaos (Set) and bring good luck to the wearer. Ryou had received it from the pharaoh of Lower Egypt when he was ten, and he treasured it a lot.  
  
'Just get better,' pleaded Ryou.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Priestess Isis looked at Ryou act from the doorway. 'This is not good,' she thought, 'not only does that amulet chase away the god of chaos, but it also protects him from Rahotep's magic! Now he's completely vulnerable to it and Rahotep doesn't even need to think it to make the spell work on him.' She walked away to tell the pharaoh. 'And his sixteenth birthday is tomorrow...'  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rahotep woke up. The first thing he felt was something cool on his forehead. 'What?'  
  
He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a very happy Ryou.  
  
He stood up. "What happened?" he asked immediately.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Feeling slightly embarrassed, Rahotep answered "No" and turned away so that Ryou wouldn't see his bright red face. Too late.  
  
"I-is that a blush?" Ryou asked curiously. Rahotep twitched. 'Busted.'  
  
"I..." Rahotep turned around so that Ryou could see plainly that he was blushing his rich ass off. "... have a crush on you..." he mumbled. Before Ryou could figure out what he had just heard, Rahotep pulled him onto the bed and hugged him.  
  
Now it was Ryou's turn to blush. Innocent chocolate eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on the cute peach-skinned cheeks. Ryou smiled a little. 'Now he made ME blush...' he hugged back. "...Thanks." He closed his eyes.  
  
Rahotep looked down at the innocence in his arms. 'So...innocent...just...have...to...have him...' He squeezed Ryou harder and saw the little god snuggle closer.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Priestess Isis's younger brother looked at the scene. 'The prince of Upper Egypt- here? He will bring danger upon our little one.' He always thought of Ryou as 'little one' even though they were the same age. They were close friends. Some people had the tendency to mistake them for brothers the way they get along. He worried about Ryou a lot. Now was one of the times when his best friend was in biggest trouble.  
  
He quickly ran into the room. "Prince of Upper Egypt, Rahotep! What in the name of Ra are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
Rahotep jerked up immediately. 'Darn it,' he thought, disappointed. 'I was having such a good time, too.'  
  
"Out. OUT!!!" the boy yelled.  
  
Rahotep stood up, reluctantly leaving Ryou, and glared at him. "And what gives YOU the right to order the Prince of Upper Egypt around, slave?"  
  
The boy angrily took out some needles, laced them with shadow magic, and threw them at Rahotep. Rahotep widened his narrow eyes. 'That spell! It's the same curse I cast on my 'fiancée'!' He closed his eyes and braced himself, readying for the spell to send him into eternal slumber. To his amazement, the needles just bounced off, landing uselessly on the floor. Rahotep stared at them in amazement for a second, then bolted.  
  
Ryou watched his best friend scare the prince away, and started to anger very fast. "Namu! What did you think you were doing?!?" he yelled angrily. "I was THAT CLOSE to becoming friends with him and you scare him away! Never cast that spell again!"  
  
Namu hung his head. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I thought he was to harm you..."  
  
"You can bet your ASS that he will not harm me in any way if he can prevent it!" Ryou screamed.  
  
"He has cursed you from birth!" Namu shouted back.  
  
"We met yesterday! He didn't know me until then!" Ryou reasoned, not wanting to believe that Rahotep had wanted to harm him. Angry tears started to roll off his eyelashes. "He wants to be my friend!"  
  
Namu would not give up. "He is setting up an act so that he can kill you!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Ryou lost his temper and stood up in his bed. "YOU WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND BUT YOU ARE NOT ACTING LIKE ONE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"  
  
Namu opened his mouth to argue back, but he soon closed it and hung his head. "Yes. I am sorry... my prince."  
  
Casting one last glance at Ryou, Namu turned and walked out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rahotep was crying, for the first time in his life. He had said it. He had admitted it. He had a crush on Ryou. He had been so close to winning him. But then-  
  
But then, that kid had come along. Who was he again? Oh, yeah, he was Priestess Isis's little brother. Namu, was it? So that would make him Ryou's uncle...  
  
Rahotep snorted. Uncle? If Namu was Ryou's uncle, that was an insult to Ryou. Ryou was smooth skinned, pale faced, and gentle hearted, with beautiful flowing silver hair and brown addicting eyes... he was far more beautiful than any maiden Rahotep had ever seen... Namu, on the other hand, had dark skin like everyone else, purple lifeless eyes, dirty, un-kept blond hair, and he even had lines under those lifeless orbs. His skin was rough, and he had a serious need of an attitude adjustment. Rahotep could not believe that those two were related in any way.  
  
Another problem arose, and Rahotep grasped it, frowning in frustration. He had a crush, right? So that would mean telling his father...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
So, uh, what do you think? Shonen-ai has started! =) I'm so evilly evil! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and please click on the box down there and leave a nice review.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Sad

I did say somewhere that I was going to put this story on hold, but I couldn't resist after getting so many reviews. *sighs* ^_^ I love you people... in a non-sick way...

---------------------------------------

Chapter Three

---------------------------------------

The next morning, Rahotep walked down the main hallway of the palace and walked to the doors of the throne room. Two guards were standing there. He tensed. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… _He immediately slapped himself for being so silly. _I'm Rahotep, prince of Upper Egypt. I am not going to back down from a silly admittance. I will get up there and get it over with. Then I can have Ryou all to myself for the rest of the day._

Encouraged by the last thought, he smiled confidently and marched right up to the guards. To his surprise, they looked at him and said, "The pharaoh has been waiting for you."

One eyebrow raised in slight confusion, Rahotep pushed the doors open and stepped inside, where the two pharaohs were talking to each other and sharing a bowl of fruit. The Upper Egyptian pharaoh looked up. "Hello, Rahotep. I was wondering when you'd get here. I have a question to ask you."

Rahotep blinked a couple of times and nodded. "Fire away."

"You've been a little less grouchy lately. Not a single one of my guards have died yet today, and you haven't done your daily curses. You've been smiling a lot, and staring off into space. What is making you so happy?"

Rahotep winced. Had his emotions been that obvious? "@#$%^&*)@#$%^&*). There's my daily stream of curses." He walked over to a guard and slit his throat. "There's the dead guard. Happy?"

His father shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Any man can tell you're doing these things half-heartedly. Please tell me what's going on."

Sighing in defeat, Rahotep ran a hand through his hair and studied the pool of blood that was forming from the dead guard. "Father, that was why I came here. I was going to tell you…" that was when his courage gave way. "…tell…you…"

"Tell me what?" His father was obviously in a good mood; he was smiling and asking nicely, which didn't usually happen when he was angry.

"Well…" Twiddle of thumbs. "Well… I found someone to love…"

"Really now? Is she a princess?" the pharaoh asked eagerly.

"Well, no… he's a slave boy." When he saw the alarm in his father's eyes, Rahotep hastened to correct his mistake. "But he's very nice, honest, caring, and oh so cuuuuuute~" his eyes cast a faraway look, and both pharaohs were quite alarmed in his change of personality.

"But Rahotep, is this reasonable? I thought you despised young men," the Upper Egyptian pharaoh asked. "You remember your fiancée, do you?"

Rahotep bit his lip. He had somewhat expected s question like that. "Father, I've already decided. I do not believe there is possibly anyone who can be as precious as him. Please, father." He kneeled down in the traditional manner.

The Upper Egyptian pharaoh was beginning to get troubled by the situation, but nodded. "Alright… I'll allow you to spend time with him. But only if you promise never to curse anymore of your fiancées."

Rahotep nodded, got up in the most civilized way he could manage at the moment, and left the room. Once the doors slammed shut, he jumped up in the air and cheered. "Made it! Hahahahaha!"

He was so happy that he didn't even notice Priestess Isis slip by.

---------------------------------------

"My pharaoh."

Both pharaohs looked up, but they figured that the Lower Egyptian pharaoh was being addressed, as it was Priestess Isis. "What is it?" The Lower Egyptian pharaoh asked. He was usually a lot more cheerful than the pharaoh of Upper Egypt.

"My pharaoh, I carry bad news. Your son Ryou has had his dark magic charm taken away and is vulnerable to his birthday curse, which is today." Priestess Isis bowed. "I expect you'll know what to do." She left.

The Lower Egyptian pharaoh put his head in his palm and started crying. The other pharaoh started to try to calm him down. "It will be alright, Yugi. Don't worry."

---------------------------------------

Rahotep excitedly ran to Ryou's house. "Ryou! Are you there?"

Ryou poked his head out and grinned. "Yeah! Come in!"

Both of them went inside the house and sat down on the couch. "What do you want to do today?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, well, I don't really know," Rahotep answered. "I just wanted to see you."

Ryou's grin widened. "Really? Wow, I'm flattered. But I'm not sure what to do."

Rahotep shrugged. 

"Uh, hey," Ryou said. Rahotep eyed him. "What?" he asked gently, hoping he didn't sound too rough.

"What's that glow? Over there…" Ryou pointed to a spot on Rahotep's shirt, which indeed had started glowing.

The prince smiled, glad to have found something interesting to show his Ryou. He took the Ring off and showed it to Ryou. "It's this. I don't know why it's glowing, though. Here, you can hold it."

Ryou definitely looked excited. His eyes widened, and he giggled lightly in pleasure as he watched the light on the Ring.  All of a sudden, though, his giggles died down. "What are the needles doing?"

Rahotep stopped smiling and looked at the Ring again. Every single one of the needles were pointing to Ryou, and after a minute or so, he could feel tugging from the Ring, as if it was trying to break free from his grasp.

Being too astonished to hold on, it slipped out of Rahotep's hand, and to his horror, it punctured Ryou in as many places as it could. One needle on his left shoulder, another on his right, two near his neck, and the last one just over his heart. Blood oozed out of every single punctured point. The last thing Rahotep heard Ryou say was, "Sorry… I didn't mean to stain your beautiful ring…" and he collapsed.

"Ryou?" Rahotep inched closer to Ryou and yanked the Ring out of him. The bleeding stopped, and amazingly, healed, but Ryou did not get back up. "Ryou? _Ryou?_"

Right then, he remembered something. "It's been exactly sixteen years since the engagement…"

It hit him like a ton of camel dung. "Ryou _is_ my fiancée…"

---------------------------------------

Back at the palace, the two pharaohs were still sitting in the throne room, playing senet (an ancient Egyptian board game), when they heard a loud wail.

Pharaoh Yugi was the first to stand up. "Yami! What was that?!?"

The Upper Egyptian pharaoh stood up next. "I'm not sure, but it sounded like Rahotep!"

Pharaoh Yugi faced a few of the guards. "Go follow the direction of that wail, and tell me what you find. _Bring_ it to me if you must!" The guards nodded and ran out of the palace as fast as they could, tracing the direction of the wail with the help of a little magic.

When they traced down the house it came from, they rushed inside and was shocked to find their prince, Rahotep, inside. He was crying a lot, and seemed to be holding something.

"My prince! What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked frantically.

Rahotep looked at him, and he backed away. There was a very dangerous look in his teary eyes; they were filled with sadness, longing, regret, and… something the guards did not recognize very well, for it was so scarcely seen in Egypt… love…

"It's my Ryou… he's dying…" he sobbed, wiping away some of his tears. "…and it's all my fault…"

---------------------------------------

Whoa! Got through a lot of the story in such a short chapter! Geez!

Yeah, the retired pharaohs were Yugi and Yami. Please don't kill me, but it adds sort of a twist! Anyway, we still haven't lost Ryou or Bakura yet because if they were already pharaohs, they wouldn't get to marry each other into pharaoh-hood! (if that's even a word!)

Please review, and please don't kill me (ducks into a corner)


End file.
